mmechafandomcom-20200215-history
Mecha and Monsters from Crusher Joe
The following is a list of the various mecha and monsters that appeared in the 1983 anime movie Crusher Joe and its 1989 two part OVA sequel of the same name. Minerva Crew Minerva The main space ship of the Crushers, included in it are the two Fighters, the Galleon, and an assistance robot named Dongo. *'Length '''188.6 meters *'Width': 98.8 meters *'Height': 20.5 meters *'Weapons': Twin blasters on the bow, three anti-aircraft missile launchers (two in the underside and one in the top), and a double barreled swivel beam gun in top on the stern. Fighters A pair of jet-like VTOLs marked 1 and 2, the former being colored blue and the latter red. *'Length': 13.7 meters *'Width': 14.2 meters *'Height': 2.97 meters *'Weapons': twin laser guns on the nose, dual wing laser cannons, and under nose gatling cannon, and twin underside missile launchers Galleon An assault tank that was used to raid the Orbital Station Gamora and destroy the Powered Suit. It was capable of climbing vertical surfaces using its treads. *'Length': 6.1 meters *'Width': 2.8 meters *'Height': 1.9 meters *'Weapons': An electromagnetic gun on the top, dual laser cannons on the front, a right side machine gun called the Thermal Gun, retractable 7-tube missile launchers in the rear and left side, and a retractable bulldozer blade. Galactic Federation Central Intelligence Unit *'Intelligence VTOL': Used by Bard to save the Crushers from a carnivorous plant. Armed with a under cockpit laser cannon. *'Dracoon': Used by Bard to assist the Crushers and United Space Force fight the Murphy Pirates. Armed with dual wing laser cannons. United Space Force *'Cordoba': A giant battleship commanded by Captain Kowalski. Noted for having six hangers to store Assault Frigates and was armed with laser cannons. *'Assault Frigate': Blue space ships armed with laser cannons used to assist the Cordoba. Murphy Pirates *'Orbital Station Gamora': Armed with warheads, a weaponized warp drive that teleports objects, and 4-barreled laser turrets. *'SR-5 Siren': Green fighters armed with four laser guns in the nose. *'TR-5 Harpy': A red fighter used by Norma that has two laser guns each of its twin noses. *'Crawler': A wheeled automated tripod armed with a cannon for the head and twin 3-tube missile launchers on rear. One was spotted used as coast patrol for Murphy's island when the Crushers first came ashore. *'Transport Jeep': Armed with a rear laser cannon. *'Security Turret': The main security force outside of Murphy's based armed with twin laser guns. *'Transport Hovercraft': Armed with a rear machine gun. *'Booby-Duck': Green VTOLS armed with an underside laser cannon and twin machine guns under the cockpit. *'Ostall': Bipedal walkers armed with an underside laser cannon and twin 3-tube missile launchers. *'Scout Helicopter': Armed with no weapons and noted for having two seats without cockpit. *'Desk Hound': A type of night vision capable robot armed with twin machine guns on the head and noted for having a saucer-like body. *'Skate Boy': A type of night vision capable robot armed with a head laser gun and noted for having three legs ideal for water skimming. *'Hunter': A type of night vision capable robot armed with three laser guns on the lower body and noted for having six legs. *'Gadfly': A type of night vision capable robot armed with an underside machine gun and noted for being able to fly. *'Red Escape Shuttle': A red shuttle used by Murphy, Valentinos, and Roki to escape to Gamora. *'Missile Frigate': Armed with four missile launchers and twin laser cannons in the bow. *'Battleship': Winged space ships armed with laser cannons and noted for coming in multiple color schemes. *'Powered Suit': Used by Valentinos and armed with a cannon. It was destroyed by the Galleon. Lagoll Natives *'Cyclops Ape': Noted for having sharp claws and killing Killie. *'Carnivorous Plant': Noted for having thorny roots and a toothy maw in the flower. *'Toad Chameleon': Murphy's pet chameleon noted for eating fruit and being easy to humor. It was eventually killed by Roki following his master. *'Cyclops Salamander': Swamp dwellers capable of swimming. *'Cyclops Rats': scavengers that swarmed the trash tunnels under Murphy's island. Oughol Forces *'Enslaver Robot': Red robots armed with a taser to prevent the prisoners of the ice asteroid of Devill from ceasing to work.. *'Laser Satellite': An orbital satellite armed with yellow lasers that caused Devill to change orbit after a computer malfunction caused a misfire on it. *'Hume Battleship': A space battleship used by secretary Hume that was armed with double and triple-barreled laser cannons around hull and was used to store Oughol fighters. It was quickly destroyed by a Cordoba after wondering out of Kidias territory. *'Crockett Class Shuttle': Shuttles from planet Oughol that were capable of exploding upon being detonated from the Hume Battleship. *'News Space Pod': A small broadcast space station used for news broadcasting noted for having a transparent dome. *'Oughlo Fighter': Orange starfighters that were armed with laser cannon under the cockpit and on each wing as well as twin missile launchers in each wing. Republic of Bandor Machines *'Bandor Fleet''' **'Bandor Battleship': Space battleships armed with energy cannons around the hull. **'Bandor Military Helicopter': Armed with dual wing 6-tube missile pods, a minigun on the right side of nose, a machine gun on the left side of nose, and a cluster bomb in each wing. **'Bandor Tank': Armed with a cannon with machine gun on the top. *'Bandor Medical VTOL': VTOLs used as glying ambulances for medical transportation. *'Bandor Escort Helicopter': Three legged helicopters used to transport medical vtols. *'Cloaker': Powers include thermal vision, flight, explode upon biting, strangling cable, and scan and EMP immunity thanks to their bio-chips. **'Cloaker Replicator': Giant mobile domes designed only for cloaker spawning.